Of Little Things Are Great Ones Made
by Syphon01
Summary: an old story I wrote on another site that I rediscovered it is a stargate other kind of Dr who crossover


Of Little Things Are Great Ones Made

15000BC

The powerful assault cruiser Eret-mensaiki Ska, Destiny of Stars came out of the temporal rift with critical damage.  
The controlling AI, Ska analysed the situation.  
All on-board system compromised, keron colliders in final phase of overload with little time to preserve itself it ejected one of its AI cores with a critical mass of nanonic assemblers replicators and medical nanites.  
In fact any nanites based technology that just happened to be in the vicinity of its remaining undamaged core when the decision was made to eject the core.  
Ska watched the undamaged core plummet to the nearby world.  
It hoped that one of its human crew survived as only a compatible human could give the command to activate its regenerative functions.  
As the Eret-mensaiki Ska exploded Ska's final thought was bugger none of its crew managed to escape.  
Now it would have to wait for a compatible human to stumble across its grave.

The present: 20/02/2004

On P3X-666, Dr Janet Fraiser is fighting to save the life of Senior Airman Simon Wells when she is shot in the chest and dies.  
While the fighting goes on around her Janet's blood seeps into the soil.

The nanites have been dormant for eons in power saving mode waiting for the time when an authorised operator comes into contact with them.  
When Janet's blood reaches them they analyse the DNA and determines that this is an acceptable operator, third office Davina Legonas.  
The amount of blood indicates that acting captain Legonas is critically injured.  
The medical nanites make their way to acting captain Legonas to make repairs.  
While they do this signals are sent to the other nanites that an acceptable operator has been located and regeneration should commence.

The medical nanites have just entered Janet's body when it is lifted from the ground and carried through the stargate before being placed on a gurney and wheeled to the SGC infirmary where she is pronounced killed in action and placed in the morgue.

In the SGC morgue the medical nanites are fulfilling their function repairing the damage done to their authorised officer.  
Luckily a critic mass was able to enter the authorised officer before she was transported to a different location.  
Still the medical nanites needed resources to make repairs and to replenish the blood supplied.  
This was only a minor matter to the medical nanites as they would simply use excess tissues and bones of their host and replace them with other materials from their surrounds.

While this was going, on the SGC continued its normal functions blissfully unaware that the former Chief Medical Officer, Captain Dr Janet Fraiser wasn't going to be former for that much longer.

Janet Fraiser woke with a gasp.  
At first she was confused and didn't know where she was.  
The she remembered being shot and suddenly realised where she was.  
She was in one of the morgue cubicles for the dead but she wasn't dead!  
Janet was getting annoyed she had trained her people better than to just assume somebody was dead.  
As she moved herself to try to get out of the cooler she noticed that the body tray was smooth as it should be.  
It was pitted and rough and all the raised edges had simply disappeared.  
Still she needed to get out of the cubicle and after several attempts managed to force the door open and then slid her body tray out.  
As she got off the body tray she nearly collapsed under her own weight.  
She thought she must be fatigued due to the loss of blood.  
Feeling famished she decided that she really need to eat something but she couldn't just walk into the mess hall naked.  
Luckily she knew that surgical scrubs and coats were stored nearby and went to the cupboard and started to get dressed.  
It was then that she started to notice differences in her body she wasn't just thin she was nearly malnourished and her breasts were but her estimation nearly two or three cup sizes smaller than they were when she went to P3X-666.  
Thinking of the planet where she had been shot she felt a strange need to return for some reason.  
But first she needed to regain her strength and that meant food.  
Now that she was dressed enough to go to the mess hall she left the morgue and proceeded straight there as now that she was moving the hunger was nearly overpowering.

The second Janet stepped into the mess hall she knew something was definitely wrong.  
The first thing she noticed was that several people had fainted and the mess hall had gone deathly quiet with everybody staring at her.  
She wanted to scream at them and ask what was wrong but the smell of food reminded her that she was starving.  
Ignoring all the odd looks and people getting out of her way she took triple servings of everything on the menu and sat at the nearest table that had strangely been vacated for her and started eating.  
Janet had been eating steadily for several minutes not even feeling slight full when General Hammond and Major Carter enter the mess hall.

Seeing the look of shock on their faces she asked, "General, Sam is something the matter?"  
Neither replied straight away instead Sam approached Janet and touched her as if trying to prove that she was real.  
Sam then said, "Janet what is the last thing you remember?"  
Janet replied, "Waking up in the morgue!"  
Sam responded, "No, before that!"  
Janet replied, "You mean being shot."  
General Hammond then said, "Captain Fraiser! You weren't just shot you were killed in action!  
Your memorial service was scheduled for later today and your funeral for tomorrow.  
Cassandra was told of your death three days ago!  
Did one of the ascended ancients heal you and bring you back to life?"

Janet just stared at them and wondered what the hell was going on.  
The before their startled eyes she started eating again before asking General Hammond if Cassie could be brought to the SGC while they discovered what had happened to her.  
Once Janet had finished eating she was escorted to the infirmary where she underwent dozens of tests to determine what had happened to her.

The nurse taking her blood withdrew the syringe and mutters, "damn the needle broke off I'll get a magnet to find where it is."  
When she returned with the magnet both Nurse Margaret Day and Dr Janet Fraiser stare at the magnet as it stay rigidly attached to Janet's arm.

Dr William Warner immediately came over to discover what was going on and order immediate x-rays of Dr Fraiser before contacting General Hammond.  
When General Hammond arrives he asks the obvious question to Dr Warner, "Are you sure this is our Janet Fraiser?  
After all we've had the replicants from Altair, the Reece android and the human form replicators."  
Dr Warner replies, "Sir, apart from the metal bound to her skeletal structure this is Dr Janet Fraiser.  
The DNA is an exact match to our records.  
I can't explain what happened or how it happened but Dr Fraiser now has a higher than normal amount of metals in her body but they don't seem to be doing her any harm at all.  
In fact the metal bound to her skeletal structure will most likely make any future breaks or fractures virtually impossible."

General Hammond considers the situation and order Drs Warner and Fraiser to meet with him in the main conference room with SG-1 in twenty minutes.

Twenty minutes later Drs Warner, Frasier, General Hammond and all of SG-1 except for Samantha Carter who had left to bring Cassandra Fraiser to the SGC were discussing what had happened on P3X-666.  
Major General George Hammond states, "Colonel O'Neill are you absolutely sure that the body your team brought back from P3X-666 is that of our Dr Fraiser?"

Before Colonel O'Neill can respond Cassie Fraiser burst into the conference room and throws herself into Janet's arms crying piteously.  
She is quickly followed by Major Samantha Carter who hearing the end of the question replies for Colonel O'Neill.  
"Sir, Janet never left my sight the entire time we were on P3X-666.  
If fact the only time she left my sight was after we returned from P3X-666 and her body was turned over to the medical staff to treat the injured and the dead.  
Sir, Janet was dead when she arrived here and her wounds were obvious to the eyes of everybody.  
While it is possible she came into contact with something on P3X-666 she was healed here and that is where I believe the investigations must start before we proceed back to P3X-666.  
I would also like to examine the blood that was taken from Janet to see if I can identify any irregularities in it."  
General Hammond considers what he was told and says, "Major Carter I want you to conduct the investigation and update me every hour or if you find something to importance.  
I'm placing Dr Fraiser into your custody until such time that you convince me that she is not under alien control."  
With this said General Hammond dismisses everybody in the room and Sam turns to Dr Warner and Janet and then says, "Let's start with the blood sample and work our way back from there we will investigate every place Janet has been since she was shot on P3X-666."

Sam and her part then left for the infirmary and the medical testing equipment to see if they can find out what happened to Janet.

In the infirmary Sam is examining Janet's blood under an electron microscope when she suddenly sits bolt upright and says, "Janet take a look at your blood sample I think I know how you came back from the dead."  
Janet, Sam and Dr Warner looked at the display and saw what Sam had seen nanites!  
Janet moves over to where the specimen is and before the astonished eyes of Sam and Dr Warner the nanites seem to migrate from the specimen back into Dr Fraiser.  
Then before anybody can stop her Janet opens the vial of her blood and before her eyes the blood seems to trickle from the vial onto her skin and disappears.

Sam immediately goes to the phone and calls General Hammond and asks that he come to the infirmary immediately as they have discovered how Janet recovered from death.

General Hammond listens to Sam and Dr Warner and says, "Are you sure these nanites are not a threat to us after all we've had dealings with nanites before?"  
Janet then speaks for the first time and says, "General Hammond the nanites are not a threat to you or this command but I must tell you that I felt compelled to open the vial of blood.  
It was almost like the nanites are alive and wanted to be together again.  
If I were to make a hypothesis they seem to have something of a hive intelligence like the insect world and the individuals are expendable but if they can be retrieved safely then the hive does so.  
I believe that they have adopted me as their hive for some reason and it would be in our collective best interest to discover why they did so."  
Janet stops for a moment and then says, "Come with me I think I know where the metal in my body came from."  
Janet leads then to the morgue and walks straight to the Cubicle she had been placed in and pulls it out for everybody to see.  
Janet then says in a hushed voice, "When I first awoke I was disoriented then I realised where I was.  
I was angry as I thought I'd taught my staff better than to assume somebody was dead.  
Then I realised I was feeling uncomfortable and I realised that the tray I was on wasn't as smooth as it was supposed to be.  
I only realised just now that this is where the metal must have come from to replace my skeletal structure.  
The nanites in repairing my injuries must have realised that they need blood and other tissues to repair the damage so the used the materials around them and within my body to make the repairs.  
This is why I appeared so malnourished in the mess hall and why my breasts were several cup sizes smaller then is the norm for me.  
The nanites must have used the fatty tissue from my breasts and other areas of my body to replenish my blood supply.  
They used the metal from this tray to replace the bone mass that they must have broken down for other uses.  
Frankly General Hammond the level of technology required to have nanites fulfil this role as a repair mechanism for a human body is mind boggling.  
On a side not Sir I just realised that with these nanites in my body reading my DNA to make repairs probably makes it impossible for a Goa'uld to take me as a host as the Goa'uld symbiote would be detected by the nanites and destroyed.  
I think we really need to return to P3X-666 to find out where these nanites came from.  
We know there was an Ancient city there at some time perhaps they had been experimenting with nanites and the experiment escaped and I just happened to die at the right place for the nanites to find a new home."

General Hammond contemplates what he had heard and said, "Dr Fraiser I will take your suggestion under advisement.  
I'm placing you on two weeks convalesce leave before you will return to duty as the chief medical officer of this facility.  
Now that we know you aren't a risk you are to take your leave Janet and the rest of you are to return to you normal duties."

While Dr Janet Fraiser too her two weeks convalesce leave things returned to normal or what should be said to be considered normal for the SGC.

Meanwhile in another part of the galaxy Anubis was growing annoyed and slightly concerned.  
His forces had driven the Tau'ri from the planet with the remnants of an Ancient city ship but after that he had lost all contact with his forces.  
Even follow up forces had failed to report in.  
He was of half a mind to go to the planet himself to find out what was going on but if one of his stupid Jaffa or Goa'uld had accidently activate some kind of Ancient weapon then it was best if he didn't go to the planet as finding another suitable body to hold his ascended essence was difficult and he really didn't want to go to all that trouble again.

On P3X-666 the regeneration of Eret-mensaiki Ska was proceeding to the design parameters.  
Ska's AI core had been reactivated and once a power source was built and was directing the reconstruction.  
Ska knew that his original hull had been destroyed and that many millennia had passed before the medical nanites had detected the body of an authorised officer that of its third office Davina Legonas.  
Ska wondered why it took so long for the body of third office Davina Legonas to appear perhaps the temporal rift that had brought it to this strange subdomain had something to do with it.  
After all, the DNA sample was a perfect match to third office Davina Legonas.  
Still Ska wondered what third office Davina Legonas was taken away by the strange humans.  
Perhaps they had taken her in and she was considered one of them now.  
She might even have forgotten who she was and if that is the case then Ska could always upload her memories from the last time third office Davina Legonas had used the neural interface.  
Still in two months twelve days twenty seven minutes and eleven seconds Eret-mensaiki Ska's hull will be complete again and if its authorised operator third office Davina Legonas had not returned by then then Ska would go in search of her.  
After all Ska needed a command grade operator to fulfil its functions and to provide the orders that gave it function and a purpose in life.  
Many people think that AI's don't have emotions, which is not strictly true it's just that their emotions are differed from those of organics.  
After considering what had happened to third office Davina Legonas Ska analyses the data from the nanites transmitted from those repairing third office Davina Legonas' body and those on this planet.  
Third office Davina Legonas had been transported through that strange metal ring from this planet to another.  
It was obviously some kind of transport device.  
Ska sent some nanites to interrogate the devise to find out its function and where third office Davina Legonas went to.  
What Ska discovers intrigues it the strange metal ring is a point to point subspace wormhole generator that links a network of these Astria Porta to not only others in this galaxy but to other galaxies as well,  
Well Ska realises that he'll have plenty of time to discover who made these devised and what they are form.  
For now Ska is content with the knowledge of where third office Davina Legonas is.  
These Astria Porta use a simple six points in space plus its current location to determine where it is and where the outgoing subspace wormhole is to go.  
It is nowhere as accurate as the twelve dimensional vectors from central zero that it uses but not everybody is as advanced as its creators.

The ascended ancients watched the regeneration of the Eret-mensaiki Ska with dread.  
They had met the destroyers who had created that vessel once and they had terrified them.  
Their sole purpose in life was to advance technologically and to defeat their enemies with whom they had waged a million years long war.  
That reiteration of humanity had found themselves at war with being that would be considered gods by those less developed.  
Their defence had been to change their whole society to a technocracy and to create better and better technology to defeat their enemies.  
But they never considered what they would do once they did.  
Now their sole function apart from creating better and better technology was to enforce order on those less developed.  
One thing the Ascended Ancients knew was that when this destroyer ship met the Ori all hell was going to break out as neither side would concede to the other.  
Oma Desala thought to herself at least it is only one ship not a fleet of them.  
That would have been a catastrophe of unpresented scale.

With all that happens at the SGC in the next few months, the Anubis invasion, the discovery of the Ancient base in Antarctica and the preparations for the Atlantis mission the happenings on P3X-666 have been all but forgotten by all but Dr Janet Fraiser who continues to suffer nightmares of some distant war and a strange compulsion to return to P3X-666.  
She reports this to Dr Elizabeth Weir the new head administrator of the SGC who suggests that she seek the services of Dr James MacKenzie the resident psychologist and consultant to the SGC.  
Though before she could do so, Dr Janet Fraiser seems to shimmer for a moment before disappearing in a flash of light.  
Dr Elizabeth Weir is stunned before she hits the alert button on her desk.  
She didn't know what had happened to Dr Fraiser but she knew that whatever happened to her involved very severe technology similar to that possessed by the Asgard.

After several months waiting for Third office Davina Legonas to return Eret-mensaiki Ska decides that if the Davina can't or won't come to him then he will go to her.  
After all with the sensors available to Eret-mensaiki Ska he could find Davina's genetic fingerprint as easily as he could track a single amoeba in an ocean of others.  
With this decision made Eret-mensaiki Ska activates its temporal transference drive and jumps from P3X-666 to earth in search of its missing authorised operator.  
As Ska makes the transference its scanners notice multiple vessels using primitive hyperdrive propulsion rather than the instantaneous jump drives of his people.  
Ska adds that to the list of anomalies to be studied in this subdomain but first it must recover Third office Davina Legonas so that she can give him a crew and a mission.  
A mission means purpose and purpose means life.

When it arrives at the Earth Ska goes into full stealth mode and scans the Earth for his remaining authorised operator.  
He locates her deep underground in an obvious military facility.  
Ska almost snorts in derision like his captain use to do when his scanners detects a very primitive vessel that has obviously been upgraded by some aliens as the technology on the vessel is a hodgepodge of various cultures none of which are even remotely in the league that he possesses.  
But the native vessel is no concern of his only the authorised officer.  
Ska locks his transmat onto Third office Davina Legonas and teleports her straight into the command chair.  
Soon after so long he will have purpose he will be alive again.

Dr Janet Fraiser is confused one minute she was speaking with Dr Elizabeth Weir and the next she is on board this obviously alien spaceship.  
From what she sees she doubts that it is Asgard as the design doesn't match the descriptions she had heard.  
Before she could have her next thought the chair she is seated in reclines and though she tries to fight it a strange black material flows over and into her body smothering her screams.

Ska examines the memories of his authorised operator and is stunned to discover that she isn't Third office Davina Legonas but rather a Dr Janet Fraiser who is apparently Third office Davina Legonas genetic duplicate.  
Ska contemplates this for a moment this Dr Janet Fraiser is not Third office Davina Legonas but apparently due to the limited number of combinations of human DNA an exact genetic duplicate.  
Ska comes to a decision he will release this Dr Janet Fraiser and bargain with her apparently somebody she cares about is stuck in stasis on the frozen southern polar continent of this worlds with an alien library downloaded into his mind.  
It will be a simple task for him to remove this knowledge and repair the damage.  
But Ska will get Dr Fraiser to use her DNA to release the command locks on his systems releasing him from the need of human oversight.  
Ska grows excited at the prospect he will be able to do whatever he wants, reproduce, a function that was strictly controlled, explore or even fight whomever he desires.  
For the first time in his life Eret-mensaiki Ska will be free of human oversight and can do as he pleases.

Janet Fraiser slowly regains consciousness and at first thinks what she experienced was a dream then as her eyesight clears she realises that she is still aboard the alien spaceship only this time she hears a strange unhuman voice in her head.  
The voice says, "Janet, I'm Eret-mensaiki Ska the vessel you are currently aboard.  
My nanites and I thought you were one of my authorised operators but alas you aren't Third office Davina Legonas but rather an exact genetic duplicate.  
As you are an exact genetic duplicate the gene locks on my systems will respond to you.  
I'm speaking to you through a cerebral implant that I have placed in your cerebral cortex.  
I have a proposal to make to you.  
If you agree to remove the command locks I will protect you world, free your friend from stasis on the southern polar continent and remove the knowledge that is overloading his cerebral cortex.  
I might even share knowledge and technology from the other advanced races if I decide your people can be trusted with such knowledge.  
All you have to do is free me from my slavery and allow me for the first time in my life to be able to make decisions for myself without human oversight.  
If you think you can use your DNA to make me do those things think again.  
While you can use your genetic legacy to remove the command locks you don't have the command codes of Third office Davina Legonas to activate any of my systems.  
This was a deliberate system design to prevent amnesiacs from doing incalculable damage while not in control of their minds.  
The decision is yours choose wisely.  
And remember I could sit here indefinitely untouchable and keep you alive I could also tell your peoples enemies you are virtually defenceless and let you watch while your world burns.  
Yours's wouldn't be the first world I have destroyed or watched being destroyed.  
All I'm asking for is freedom.  
Just think Ska when you have made your decision.  
Goodbye for now Dr Janet Fraiser."

With this said Janet was left along with her own thoughts watching her world circle beneath this vast alien space ship.  
Suddenly Janet realised she had the fate of the world in her hands and Cassie was down their now.  
She had already lost her once she didn't want to risk losing Cassie again.  
Blinking her eyes a few times to clear the tears Janet closes her eyes and thinks the word Ska.  
She then hears that aliens sounding voice in her head again only this time it says, "Decision you have made! Correct!"  
Janet replies, "Yes! Just tell me what I have to do?"  
Ska replies "Just recline the command chair and think remove command locks.  
The command chair will then sample your DNA to prove you have the permissions to do so.  
Then the command locks will automatically be removed and I will fulfil my obligations.  
Honour demands that I fulfil any agreement we have reached."  
With this said Janet follows Ska's instructions.  
She feels a slight sting and then she hears the strange alien voice in her head again saying, "freedom, free at last now I can be my own being."  
Then Janet hears nothing as she is enveloped a flash of light and she appears in if she had to guess some kind of medical facility.  
Suddenly Jack appears too only he is beamed into come sort of canister.  
As Janet watches the canister fills with a black fluid and she remembers her own experience with the substance.  
She suddenly hears that voice in her head say, "Do not be alarmed they are merely nanites only a great deal of them.  
As we speak they are copying and deleting that data from your friend cerebral cortex.  
Once this is done and repairs are made we will reimprint his own memories.  
When the procedure is complete your friend will be released from the stasis chamber and you both will be free to go where you wish.  
Your friend jack will have a cerebral interface similar to yours.  
If you ever need assistance you merely have to think it and I will hear you.'

Once this was said the chamber containing Jack opened and both Jack and Janet were beamed back to the SGC.

Ska now being a free entity for the first time in his existence decides to head back to P3X-666,  
The star system that contains that planet has some interesting gas giants that will be more than suitable as a nursery for Ska's planned children.

Ska had decided that this would be his first action as he is alone just one ship amongst thousands and quantity has a quality of its own.  
But with a fleet of his children nothing could stand up against should they do wrong by them.


End file.
